Golden Angel
by GoldSiren
Summary: The daughter of two 'Angels', one dark and one light, begins her attendance at Hogwarts in sixth year with Harry. No one knows what to expect or with whom her alliagence lies. Is she going to help or hinder Harry and the Order's mission against Voldemort?
1. Golden Child

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter characters, settings and other miscellaneous details do not belong to me nor do any lyrics used within this story unless otherwise stated. Harry Potter and its details do not belong to me but to J. K. Rowling whose characters I will be borrowing with no personal gain, etc. The Angelus family, etc-are my creation, please ask if you want to borrow them.Please do not sue for the use of the HP details.

**

* * *

**

Golden Angel

* * *

Prologue: Golden Child

* * *

Facing off in the middle of a red and gold study two men sit, one white haired with blue twinkling, kind eyes and the other dark haired with green cold, piercing eyes. The white haired man breaks the silence of the room, "Four godfathers and two godmothers? Don't you think that's a bit… unbalanced, Marius?"

The green eyed man, Marius Angelus, smirks and walks silently to the corner of the room, lifting an infant out of the crib and returning to his seat holding her. The baby coos within her father's arms and her blue-green eyes rest on the other man as she reaches out a tiny hand. Her father, taking her hand in his much larger one, looks towards the other man, "I would have four godmothers, Albus, but unfortunately only one of the men are married and I have no other female friends whom I would trust with my child besides Narcissa and Lily. If Remus, Sirius or Severus were to marry I would consider their wives but other then that there is no one."

Albus Dumbledore looks at the child, smiling gently as she blows bubbles at her father, "Why not only two godparents? Perhaps Lily and Lucius? Or possibly two sets and have the two married couples be godparents?"

"James Potter? Godfather? You must be joking, Albus, I would never allow that man to hold guardianship over my child!" Marius stands suddenly and the young child shrieks in delight as her father lifts her into the air above his head, "We never seen eye-to-eye. His family and mine… there was a lot of bad blood between us and whenever our families met… As I'm sure you know, it was not friendly."

"Surely it is time to let go of the past, Marius? You are now the only male member of your family left and your daughter is the only female. Surely you don't wish that she grow up disliking the Potters simply because of what's in the past?"

Looking over his shoulder at Albus, Marius lowers the child back into crib and settling her down once more, "You're right, Albus. It is time to put the past behind me, but he still will not be my daughter's godfather. I have chosen close friends of mine to be Aurelia's godfather, friends equally balanced from both sides of the fence. I have know the Blacks, Lupins, Malfoys and Snapes since I was eight years old; my mother was good friends with Severus' mother, my father good friends with Lupin's father and, besides that, the Black's and Malfoy's have been friends of my family's for years. Plus it's family tradition to have four sets of godparents. I may not have the other two women but when I find two suitable women…"

"Surely, Marius," Albus murmured, "You could be the first to change the tradition? Four sets seem slightly excessive!" Marius raises a questioning eyebrow and turns to watch Albus as he shifts slightly under the piercing gaze.

Growling slightly Marius pointedly replies, "I have made my choice."

"What about your wife's friends? Is it possible for the other godmothers to be found among them?" Albus questions with a sigh of defeat. He questions himself as to why he thought he could change Marius' mind on this matter. No one could.

A scornful laugh escapes Marius before he responds silkily, "No. Jewel's friends disapproved of our marriage and, to be completely honest, I didn't approve of them." Albus glances towards the fire as it crackles and pops, contemplating his response before he asks.

"Oh?"

Marius looks towards Albus, meeting his eyes with a smirk and a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "I took her away from them. Didn't like her going out with them…" He looks away as Albus nods, beginning to understand, "they didn't appreciate it. But it doesn't matter." Looking at Albus as if to challenge him Marius finishes, "My decision will do as it stands."

Albus sighs and looks towards Aurelia, "Still, you must admit, it is rather odd to have four godfathers! Two is unusual also, but four!" Marius looks up at Albus and then into the crib in which his daughter lies, gurgling quietly at the ceiling,

"It is unusual but she is strong, Albus. Never has a female in our family been this strong. She is not the same as I, yet carries many of my skills… she has also inherited her mother's talents. Tom Riddle has already come to see her; he wants her to join his 'cause' although I do not support it. When I am called I fear that she will still be young. If this happens between the four men and two women she will be sent to the right schools, meet the right people and, hopefully, be raised in the right ways for an Angelus. I want her to be everything she can be; I do not want her to be thrown to one side only. She must decide for herself when I am gone." Albus looks at Marius thoughtfully, considering his words and weighing the validity of Marius' claim. Finally, Albus asks,

"She did not inherit your unique condition? How is that so? Every Angelus child has been destined to become the next Dark Angel since before I can remember!" Marius smiles ruefully and returns to his seat across from Albus lifting his crystal tumbler into the light and observing the gold of his scotch in the firelight.

"She is the first to break the curse; according to prophecy this means that only I and the family before me will be Dark Angels now. The deal was that only so many generations would need be Dark Angels and then, after these generations, the next child would inherit amazing powers. The other part of the deal was that the child of the last Dark Angel could be made one of us, but that they would never be fully human." Albus looked up, waiting for Marius to continue, "She will have amazing powers and will be able to rival a Dark Angel in her skills."

"You believe she will not be seduced by Riddle and his ways?" Looking doubtfully at the child, Albus remembers all whom have succumbed to the Dark Lord's seductive powers and wonders how a child will be able to resist.

"I will always be there for her. Even when I take my place in Hell. Aurelia will not be fooled by Voldemort's empty promises and inflated opinion of himself." Marius smiles thinking of his late wife, "She is so much like Jewel already. She cried when he came near and tried to avoid him. My beautiful Golden child." Albus smiles sadly, regretting the loss of Jewel Angelus just as much as Marius did,

"She was a wonderful person, Marius, and will never be forgotten. She would be very proud of the way you have been looking after Aurelia. It's hard to believe she is already one month old." Marius echoes Albus' wistful smile and sits back in his chair, watching the fire crackle in the hearth silently. Silence blankets the room and, after a few minutes, Albus stands, "I must be off, Marius. Hogwarts does not run itself."

Standing, Marius reaches out to take Albus' hand, "Thank you for the visit, Albus. It was good to see you again." Smiling, Albus nods his head in agreement, before moving over to the crib in which Aurelia lies, gurgling contently. "I hope to see you in Hogwarts when the time comes, my dear. Look after your father and yourself." He murmurs and gently touches her fair hair before stepping towards the fireplace, turning before he leaves Albus looks towards Marius with one last question, "Marius, Aurelia's name means golden, does it not?"

Marius looks towards his daughter and nods, "Yes, it does. Jewel named her; she said one day I'd understand… Whatever it was, it was her last vision..." Albus looks back at the child in consternation,

"Very well. Good bye, Marius. I will see you at the naming ceremony." Throwing the floo powder onto the fire and with the word, "Hogwarts" ringing in the silence, Albus steps into the fire and disappears as Marius murmurs quietly,

"See you then, Albus."


	2. Aveda Kedavra

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter characters, settings and other miscellaneous details do not belong to me nor do any lyrics used within this story unless otherwise stated. Harry Potter and its details do not belong to me but to J. K. Rowling whose characters I will be borrowing with no personal gain, etc. The Angelus family, etc-are my creation, please ask if you want to borrow them. Please do not sue for the use of the HP details.

* * *

Chapter One: Aveda Kedavra

* * *

Eight weeks later Marius finds himself in the red and gold study once more, staring into the fire. His three month old daughter is in her crib in the corner and he is grateful that he was not holding her when he received the news. James and Lilly Potter are dead and now Sirius Black has been put in Azkaban without trial. 

Six weeks ago had been his daughter's naming ceremony. Three nights later James and Lilly had been killed by Voldemort, leaving behind their son- Harry. Marius himself had offered to raise Harry, especially when, two weeks later, Sirius Black had been placed in jail for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. Tonight he had discovered that Sirius would have no trial. Ever.

The events of the ceremony replay in his mind. So many people had come to watch his daughter's naming ceremony, Peter included. Lily and James had brought Harry, Narcissa and Lucius had brought Draco, Frank and Alice Longbottom had brought Neville, the Zabinis brought Blaise, the whole Black family had been there… Every prominent family in the wizarding world had been there. It had been perfect.

"How could things have one so wrong?" Marius murmurs out-loud, rewarded by a sleepy murmur from Aurelia as she bites on her teddy bear's ear. The teddy that Lilly had brought her. Fuck.

' "_It was a beautiful ceremony, Marius." Lily murmurs as she gently places Aurelia back into Marius' arms, "Jewel would have thought it was wonderful." _

"_I'm glad you think so. I just wish Jewel could have been here, she would have been so proud…" Lily's hand gently squeezes Marius' arm in comfort as James walks over with the one year old, Harry. "James." Marius acknowledges with a regal inclination of his head before looking at Harry, "Hello, Harry."_

_Lily laughs as Harry looks away shyly and Marius looks to his daughter as she reaches a hand up towards his face. Suddenly, as if by magick, Sirius and Remus appear by his side and Marius watches as Aurelia manages to catch Sirius' finger on the first try. Laughing, Sirius gently pulls his finger free and smiles, "With reflexes like that she could end up being a Seeker!"_

"_What about Harry?" James asks dryly as Sirius had made the same comment of Harry not long ago, Sirius looks stumped for a moment before responding,_

"_Harry will be a Chaser, Prongs! Just like his father!" Rolling his eyes at Sirius' predictions, Marius walks towards the high chair that had been set up for Aurelia._

"_Arms getting tired, Marius?" Sirius teases._

"_Not at all, Padfoot, just thought I'd let her sit for awhile. She's been carried all day so far, I want to put her down for a nap soon- before she gets grouchy!" Marius looks at Sirius with an answering smile as Remus looks towards Aurelia._

"_She looks a lot like Jewel, doesn't she?" Remus asks and everyone easily agrees, "Except her skin. Where Jewel's was pure white Aurelia's seems to have a slight tinge of gold through it." Marius smiles and gently touches his daughter's face as she yawns._

"_Marius, how are you?" Lucius asks as he comes towards Marius with his wife, Narcissa and twenty-month old son, Draco. _

"_I'm well, Lucius. Hello, Draco." Marius says with a smile and then takes Narcissa's hand, gently kissing it, "Narcissa." _

_Smiling, Narcissa responds, "Hello, Marius," before nodding to the others present as Severus joins them with a nod._

"_So, Severus, you began teaching this year, enjoying it?" Marius asks with a smirk as Severus scowls at James._

"_Immensely." Severus drawls sarcastically and Lily hides her smile behind her drink as James and Sirius seem about ready to pounce._

"_Snivellus, teaching?" James asks, incredulously, "What are you teaching them? How not to wash your hair?"_

"_How to be a loathsome little git?" Sirius adds._

"_Or…" Cutting them off mid-taunt, Marius says,_

"_Not today. Call a truce, for Aurelia." Looking as if their noses had been pushed out of joint Sirius and James fall silent as Severus scowls at them. "So…" Marius begins in an attempt to reduce the tension, "I understand a lot of the kids will be in the same year at school. Harry, Draco, Neville, Blaise…" _

_Lucius looks up, "Yes, it should be interesting." Marius sighs and shakes his head with a smile._

"_I'm going to put Aurelia to bed." Picking up Aurelia he heads to the house after everyone has said goodnight.'_

Shaking his head, Marius stands and places his empty wine glass on the table next to his chair. "Won't do any good dwelling on it." He murmurs to himself, making his daughter appear in her room with a thought and placing a spell so he can hear her if she cries.

Now with Voldemort temporarily gone there will be some peace, if the Ministry doesn't screw it up. Laughing, Marius wonders how much chance there is of that, quickly coming up with the answer- very little. Looking at a photo of his daughter's naming ceremony, his daughter's godparents standing with him as he holds Aurelia. Now Sirius is in Azkaban, Lily is dead, Remus has 'disappeared' and Lucius and Narcissa are being investigated. Only Severus seems to be fine.

Thinking back on the jewels that he gave each godparent before they left, Marius wonders what happened to them.

' "_There's one more thing before you go." Marius says to his daughter's godparents. They are the only ones still there and for this he is grateful. "I have some things to give you for Aurelia. After I'm gone it's up to you who she goes to stay with… and up to you to decide when she is ready to handle the Angelus jewels…"_

"_The Angelus jewels?" Remus repeats, "You're trusting us to look after the Angelus jewels?" _

"_Some of them. There are others that will be kept in the vaults, some she will get early on and a set will be given to Dumbledore. The house, should you wish to stay here, will be hers once I am gone as will be everything that belongs to the Angelus family." _

"_Marius," Lily says, "Why not just leave all the jewels here? Or in the vault?"_

"_Why give them to us?" Sirius asks and Lucius looks on, a gleam in his eye at the thought of holding onto some of the Angelus jewels. _

"_I trust you. All of you." Marius smiles, "And it's tradition." _

_Severus snorts, "And a way to ensure that we stay in contact with her? Good thinking, Marius."_

_Smiling, Marius nod and then turns towards the table, six mahogany jewellery boxes sit on the onyx surface and Marius reaches for the first box. Opening the box to reveal a platinum chain with a two and a half carat diamond tear drop on dark blue velvet, Marius shows the others and then hands the box to Lucius. _

"_It's beautiful, Marius." Narcissa murmurs, "How will we know when she's ready?" _

_Lifting another, smaller box Marius reveals a pair of dangly earrings with three circular diamonds and diamond briolette droplets on black velvet to everyone before handing the box to Narcissa. "She should be ready before I go, so I'll send word. Then it will be up to you when you give it to her." _

_Laughing, Sirius cheekily asks, "Can we wear them?"_

_Marius looks up at Sirius as he opens a box, revealing a bracelet of twisted platinum set with blue-green tourmaline, emerald and sapphire on burgundy velvet, which he hands to Remus, "If you really want to wear them, Padfoot, I guess it depends how sensitive you are to pain." Opening another box he reveals a choker, five strands of black diamond join in the centre with a cluster of emerald, sapphire and ruby, resting on white velvet. As all around him gasp, Marius hands the box to Severus and smiles, "She's going to want that one first."_

"_How on earth can you just give this sort of jewellery to us?" Remus asks incredulously as Marius hands a platinum anklet with ruby, topaz, citrine, emerald, sapphire, iolite and amethyst droplets on green velvet to a shocked Lily. _

"_He trusts us." Lucius answers, standing up straighter. _

_Marius laughs as he reaches for the last box, "That and if you touch it with the intention of using its powers or keeping it, it will burn you." Sirius is watching the box avidly but still manages to make a quip,_

"_I wonder why Lucius and Snivellus aren't screaming yet?" _

"_Sirius, be nice. And stop jumping around so much!" Marius responds as he opens the last, smallest box. In the deep purple velvet nestles a beautiful platinum and emerald ring, diamonds channel set into the band glitter and Sirius stills. _

"_Look after it, Sirius, it was once Jewel's." Sirius nods and accepts the box reverently before looking at Severus and Lucius, smirking. Marius shakes his head before leading them to the door.'_

"Gods, let me have done the right thing in choosing them." Marius murmurs before walking out of the study, switching off the lights with a thought.


	3. The Pond

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter characters, settings and other miscellaneous details do not belong to me nor do any lyrics used within this story unless otherwise stated. Harry Potter and its details do not belong to me but to J. K. Rowling whose characters I will be borrowing with no personal gain, etc. The Angelus family, etc-are my creation, please ask if you want to borrow them. Please do not sue for the use of the HP details.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Pond

* * *

Looking off into the distance, Aurelia sits on the green grass that grows around her home. There is no glimmer of mischief or happiness in her deep aqua eyes, no hint that it is her birthday today. Hearing her father's voice as he greets their guests she stands, dusting off her red skirt and running inside, a smile gracing her lips as she goes to meet their guests.

"Aurelia, there you are!" Marius says as his daughter joins him in the hall with Narcissa, Lucius and Draco.

"Sorry, father, I was outside." Aurelia answers before turning to greet their guests, "Hello."

"Hello, dear." Narcissa responds as Lucius nods. Draco looks at her, smirks and instead turns towards the door as Severus arrives.

"Hello, godfather." Draco drawls as Severus enters the hall and Severus nods at the young boy.

"Hello, Draco." He responds before reaching over to Marius and shaking his hand, "Marius, how are you?"

"Well, thank you Severus. You?" Slipping into her own mind, Aurelia drifts into a sea of thoughts. She does not listen to the conversation of those around her and moves instinctively when her father, a hand on her back, walks outside with her. "Aurelia?" Marius finally asks when she neglects to respond to Severus' question.

Looking up at her father suddenly her eyes changing from the faded colour they had been only moments before back to their normal depths, Aurelia realises that they had been speaking to her. "I'm sorry?"

"My dear, you were a million miles away. What on earth were you thinking about?" Lucius asks curiously and Aurelia looks at him her eyes fading slightly before coming back into sharp focus.

"I was just daydreaming, Lucius. Nothing important." Aurelia responds quietly before glancing away. The amulet around her neck catches the light, the ruby seeming to pulse as the emeralds and diamonds glitter in the gold setting. Her hand goes to the amulet, fingering the runes carved into the gold as she turns to look at Severus, "I'm sorry, Severus, what was it you asked earlier?"

"I asked you whether you wanted to go to Hogwarts or do home schooling with your father?" Severus repeats and Aurelia glances towards her father,

"I think that depends on how much I've learnt at that time compared to other Hogwarts students… I don't want to be in first year if I'm able to do what the second years do." Looking at her father once more, Aurelia asks, "I though my father had already decided that I'd be home schooled?"

"Nothing is certain, Aurelia. There are, after all, OWLs and NEWTs to think about." Marius looks at his daughter, wondering how she really feels about Hogwarts versus home schooling.

Soon Marius, Lucius, Narcissa and Snape slip into previous conversation and Aurelia quietly murmurs, "Excuse me," before slipping away from the table and inside. Entering her room, Aurelia sits on the gold silk coverlet on her bed and gently strokes the Russian Blue cat that rests on her pillow, "Oh, Satiana, I still see the waterfalls. I don't know where they are but I can tell you everything about them; I can explore them. I can even feel what I'm touching, pain when I fall and the cold of the water…" Satiana leans up into Aurelia's hand and purrs as Aurelia strokes her back.

Standing up, Aurelia walks into her bathroom and pulls the ribbon that had been holding her golden curls away from her face out. Letting the silk curtain fall around her shoulders she sighs, running the brush through her hair before splashing her face with cool water and walking into her bedroom once more.

A knock sounds at the door and Aurelia walks out of her room and downstairs to answer it; Remus stands, framed in the doorway and looking rather anxious. "Hello, Aurelia, how are you?" He asks as Aurelia steps aside to allow him entrance.

"I'm fine, Remus. You?" She responds automatically as she looks over his torn and tattered robes critically. Looking down at Aurelia, Remus can't help but notice that she seems tired and that the answer was automatic rather than honest.

"Fine." Remus responds as Aurelia takes his hand and leads him upstairs and into another bedroom; Satiana, realising that she was alone, has since followed and jumps onto the bed in one of the many guest bedrooms. Chuckling, Remus looks at Satiana, "She's the only cat that likes me."

Aurelia smiles and looks towards Remus, "Of course she likes you, I like you- so she does too." Walking into the closet Aurelia exits the room with a new set of clothes for Remus; she hangs a fresh robe on the hook behind the door and smiles at him gently, "I don't know why you don't stay here over the full moon. Or ever. This is your room, you know, and I'd like it if you stayed more often."

Smiling reluctantly, Remus places a hand on her back as he gently guides her out of the room, "I don't want you to have to see me like that. Plus, I'm dangerous and I'd keep you up all night."

Aurelia allows herself to be led from the room but answers Remus' argument with one of her own before he closes the door, "I'd be able to handle it and we can just put silencing charms on your room or something. At least then you'd have somewhere to go."

Shaking his head, Remus shuts the door and Aurelia returns to her room, leaving the door wide open as she allows her mind to drift. The waterfall becomes clearer in her mind as she concentrates on it and the water feels cool as she steps into it with her bare feet. "Where am I?" She murmurs to herself as she looks around at the tall rocks surrounding her and at the trees, their foliage turning red and gold in the pale moonlight. Concentrating on where she is Aurelia looks around, the words 'Maine, North America' coming to her quickly, soon she knows where she is, Screw Auger Falls in the Northern Appalachian Mountains of Maine.

A touch on her shoulder pulls her from her vision, "Aurelia? Are you okay?" Remus asks concern evident in his voice as he looks down at his goddaughter. She blinks a few times her eyes darkening back to their natural colour instead of the pale colour of only moments ago. "What were you doing?" He asks and she looks up at him, her eyes widening in shock before she looks away from him.

"Day dreaming." Aurelia responds softly and Remus knows she's lying to him. Something was going on.

Gently placing his hand on her face he tilts her chin so that she's looking up at him, "Aurelia, you can tell me anything. Anything at all and I promise I won't judge you, okay?" Aurelia nods and silently leads him outside to where the other adults sit, talking.

"Remus! How are you?" Marius asks as he stands to greet him. With a smile the conversation begins again, Remus included and Aurelia once again wanders off, this time with Satiana hot on her heels. Walking over to the fish pond Aurelia sits on the edge, staring into the water as Satiana attempts to catch the fish.

"Aquatis creatis lilia." Aurelia murmurs as she holds her hand out over the water. Under her hand a small green stem appears and slowly begin to grow upwards, leaves appear curled up and rise to the surface as she pulls back her hand, watching. She has not heard Draco approach her and does not notice as his eyes widen at her use of magick.

Running to the adults Draco looks at Marius, "She's doing magick when she's not s'posed to! She's doing a spell!" The adults all look shocked except for Marius who stands calmly and begins walks towards the pond. The others all follow intrigued.

"Aurelia, honey?" Marius asks as he walks up behind his daughter. The leaves have unfurled on top of the water and a bud is slowly spreading out to become a water lily.

"What, daddy?" She asks as she watches her creation grow. The others watch in amazement and Narcissa takes a seat on the edge of the pond as Lucius looks over at Draco, obviously wishing his son could do the same.

"What have I said about doing magick alone?" Marius asks and Aurelia looks up as the lily blooms and floats on the water in all its glory. Her eyes flitter away from Marius' as she focuses on distant tree.

"Not to." She responds sulkily.

"Exactly. So unless someone else is with you…" Marius trails off, raising his eyebrow at his daughter.

Taking the hint, Aurelia finishes the statement, "… don't do any magick." Her father smiles gently and says,

"Especially not…"

"Wandless." She sighs and looks at her father sadly, "I'm sorry, daddy."

Looking into his daughter's sea-green eyes her father leans down and kisses her forehead comfortingly, "It's okay, honey. I just worry about you." Aurelia nods and looks at the lily floating on the water. Narcissa is still looking at the lily, she has realised that there is no other lilies or lily seeds in the pond.

"Honey, can you show me what you did?" Marius meets his daughter's gaze and nods when she looks to him for permission to show Narcissa what she did. This time Aurelia simply stretches her hand out over the water, willing that a water lily grow. Just as before the green stem forms, the stem reaches the surface faster then before and the leaves unfurl within seconds of surfacing. Narcissa gasps as the lily grows and then rests against the leaf on the surface of the water; smiling, Marius steps up behind his daughter and lays his hands on her shoulders.

"You're getting better." He says and Aurelia smiles happily. Narcissa looks to Lucius who seems just as amazed as she is; Remus, meanwhile, looks at Aurelia as he begins to realise the amount of power this little girl carries.

"Marius, how old were you when you came into your full powers?" Remus asks, curiously.

"About thirteen, why?" Marius responds as he watches his daughter reach her hand out over the lilies once more. Jewel had been able to do the same thing, as had he.

"I was just wondering when Aurelia would come into her full powers…" Remus responds as the flowers begin to perk up and seem to get larger then before.

"Well, most females in both Jewel's and my family don't come into their full powers until they're sixteen. But, as Jewel was a Light Angel and I am a Dark Angel… it's very possible she'll come into her full powers at thirteen or younger. We don't know, she's the first child of a Light Angel and a Dark Angel." Marius and Remus both glance at the flower as it continues to grow. By now the lily itself is larger then a dinner plate and Marius looks at his daughter in confusion.

"Daddy," Aurelia whines as the flower continues to grow.

"What, honey?" Marius asks as the flower suddenly bursts into flame. Narcissa and Lucius both look at Aurelia in amazement while Remus smiles.

"Why can't I make things wilt? They always burst into flame!" Aurelia stands up and turns to face her father as Satiana hisses at the flames slowly drowning in the water and disturbing the fish.

"Honey, most people have the opposite problem. Don't worry about it, give it time." Marius' words are spoken soothingly as Aurelia pouts at the flames; turning away from the scene Marius leads his guests back to the table as Aurelia once again settles next to the pond.

"Stupid flowers." She mutters as Satiana once again begins to play with the fish.

"Show off." Draco sneers from beside her and Aurelia glares up at him.

"Just 'cos you can't do it." She retaliates and Draco glares at her,

"I could but I'm not allowed to. Just 'cos the Ministry let's the Angelus family get away with anything while the rest of us have to wait 'til we've been to school to do anything."

Standing up, Aurelia faces off with Draco. "Well they don't monitor Angelus property so if you did some magick now they'd be none the wiser. Prove it. Show me your magick."

Draco shoves Aurelia back from him as he glares at her. "Fine. I will. I'll show you some magick."

Aurelia smirks, looking at Draco before challenging, "It's got to be something on par with what I did."

Glaring at her, Draco concedes her request, "Fine. I'll grow a giant Venus Fly-Trap, okay?"

"You may just wanna try a normal Venus Fly-Trap the first time, Draco." Aurelia laughs as she looks Draco up and down.

Stroking Satiana her ruby ring catches the light and Draco, noticing it, accuses, "You weren't using your magick! You were using the power of the Angelus stones!"

"No, I wasn't!" Aurelia defends and begins taking off her jewellery, "I'll prove it." After removing her jewellery, Aurelia once more stretches out her hand over the water and grows the lily. To finish it off this time she turns it the palest purple as her father watches the children face off through the trees.

"What on earth are they up to, Marius?" Narcissa asks as Marius once again glances through the trees.

"I dare say that Draco accused her of using the power of the Angelus gems; she just took of her jewellery and grew another lily… this time its coloured." Marius turns back to the group rolling his eyes in exasperation, "I'd be willing to wager that Draco is going to try to grow something next and, if he can't, someone's going to end up in the water."

At this Lucius looks up, "And who do you think would end up in the water?"

Marius laughs as he looks at the children once more, "I'd be willing to put family fortunes on Aurelia ending up in the water." Then as if to answer his prediction, they watch as Draco points to something in the water. Trying to convince Aurelia that he grew something.

Staring into the water for a few moments, Aurelia finally says, "Nothing there. You couldn't do it." Two seconds later Aurelia is sitting in the pond, glaring at Draco. "You shouldn't have done that." She says, seemingly calm.

"You can't do anything to me!" Draco taunts as he moves away from her and towards his parents.

"Please, be more stupid. Of course I can do something. It doesn't matter where you're standing either." Aurelia stands up in the pond and gracefully steps out of the water, with a thought her clothes change to a blue silk shift dress and her hair is pinned up on top of her head. "I can do anything I want to you. And I can make it so no one will even hear." An evil smirk crosses her lips and she taunts Draco as he steps back from her, "Scared yet?"

"N-n-no." Draco responds shakily as he steps back again, Aurelia stalks forwards with a laugh before using some of her magick to move a fallen branch behind him. She steps forward again and Draco once again steps back, falling over the log as he does so.

Falling into laughter, Aurelia looks at Draco and laughs even more when she sees the incredulous look on his face. "Liar! I got you! I had you scared and running!"

"Aurelia!" Marius reprimands, "You and Draco should not have been fighting! I'm very disappointed in you!" At the same time Narcissa and Lucius have reached Draco and they watch in silence as he gets to his feet.

"Draco, I can't believe this! We are guests here! How dare you behave like this? And on Aurelia's birthday!" Narcissa glares at her son angrily before Lucius places a calming hand on her shoulder.

Taking over from Narcissa, Lucius looks down at his son, "I'm disappointed in you, Draco. A gentleman would not have touched a young lady in anger, let alone pushed her into a pond. We will deal with you when we get home."

"I'm sorry for misbehaving and using magick, daddy." Aurelia murmurs to Marius as he grabs her arm at the elbow and pushes her towards the house.

"To your room, young lady. We will talk about this later." Marius turns towards Narcissa and Lucius, "I'm sorry about that. She's been in a strange mood lately."

Nodding, Narcissa responds, "There's nothing to be sorry for, Marius. Draco got what he deserved. If anything, I'm sorry for Draco's actions."

"I think it would be best if we headed home, Marius." Lucius says, holding Draco by the upper arm, "It was good seeing you, thank you for the hospitality." Lucius nods towards Remus, before heading back into the house. As Marius follows he feels a touch on his arm and looks to find Remus next to him.

"I'm gonna go check on Aurelia." Remus informs him, Marius gives him a quick nod before walking with the Malfoy's to the front door.


End file.
